You are the queen, our queen, forever my queen
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Kid fics en varios capítulos* Su destino parecía estar ya escrito por el delito y la corrupción. Pero tal vez, y solo tal vez, no fuera así. "-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-Rojo.-Como tu pelo, o como el fuego.-No, como la sangre." "-¿Te gustaría ser científica?-No.-Pues tranquila, tendrás toda la vida para acostumbrarte." FF creado en honor de mi personaje favorito en el mundo *3*
1. Solo hay una verdad

**Todo el contenido de la historia está especialmente dedicadas a todas las fanfictiones que me han dejado review en mis historias de DC diciéndome que todas son geniales y también las que me aseguran (y que me demuestran) que esperan con ansias otra de mis historias de este fandom.**

**Y también especial reconocimiento a todos los fans de este gran anime que, al igual que yo, sienten un especial apego por la protagonista de esta historia. Nuestro personaje favorito y algunos hasta podríamos decir que nuestra obsesión dentro y fuera del fandom.**

**Mi Ai, mi personaje de ficción favorito y de la que llevó "enamorada" desde que la vi (Sí, soy una fan obsesiva -.-) **

**La ganadora del personaje favorito de DC con 30318 votos OwO**

**Un aplauso para las 30318 personas en todo el mundo que la votaron (yo no pude :( )**

* * *

><p><strong>~ You are the queen, our queen, forever my queen ~<strong>

**-#- Prólogo, 5 Edades y Epílogo -#-**

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO - SOLO HAY UNA VERDAD<strong>

_Detrás de todo gran hombre hay una gran mujer._

_Un Shinichi no puede llegar lejos sin el apoyo de su Shiho, _

_y ningún Conan puede existir si no es gracias a su Ai. _

_En lo bueno y en lo malo, directa o indirectamente ella esta. _

_Incluso antes de que esto empezará ella estaba totalmente implicada. _

_Siempre puedes contar con ella para una nueva versión de la historia que ya conocemos. _

_La Científica Ai siempre estará ahí para acompañarnos aunque no nos demos cuenta. _

**_Solo hay una verdad..._**_ pero infinitas formas de decirla. _

* * *

><p><strong>Joder lo que tiene saberse la introducción de pe a pa. Ya se me quedo la frasecita grabada a fuego xD<strong>

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi ^-^/**


	2. Enemigos desde antes de nacer

**Todo el contenido de la historia está especialmente dedicadas a todas las fanfictiones que me han dejado review en mis historias de DC diciéndome que todas son geniales y también las que me aseguran (y que me demuestran) que esperan con ansias otra de mis historias de este fandom.**

**Y también especial reconocimiento a todos los fans de este gran anime que, al igual que yo, sienten un especial apego por la protagonista de esta historia. Nuestro personaje favorito y algunos hasta podríamos decir que nuestra obsesión dentro y fuera del fandom.**

**Mi Ai, mi personaje de ficción favorito y de la que llevó "enamorada" desde que la vi (Sí, soy una fan obsesiva -.-)**

**La ganadora del personaje favorito de DC con 30318 votos OwO**

**Un aplauso para las 30318 personas en todo el mundo que la votaron (yo no pude :( )**

* * *

><p><strong>~ You are the queen, our queen, forever my queen ~<strong>

**-#- Prólogo, 5 Edades y Epílogo -#-**

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMERA PARTE - <em>ENEMIGOS DESDE ANTES DE NACER<em>**

Todo comenzó en lo que parecía una noche cualquiera, pero sin duda ese no era un lugar cualquiera.

Más pareciera una mala cueva oscura donde se escondían los mayores "HDP" que hubieran pisado la faz de la Tierra.

Para los pocos que les conocían eran conocidos como "La Organización Negra", formada por hombres y mujeres delincuentes de la peor clase. Siempre vestidos de negro, no se conocen sus verdaderos nombres, los ocultan bajo nombres de bebidas alcohólicas.

Siempre buscados (sin saberlo), pero siempre sin ser pillados por la ley.

Son los peores enemigos (y de paso también aliados) que te puedas echar a la cara...

Enemigos de verdad.

— Gin —llamó una mujer con bata de científica en una las ocultas estancias llena de ordenadores de última tecnología. Mejor no preguntar de donde los sacaron—. Llamad a Gin. Al fin encontré al traidor.

A pesar de que su voz sonaba fría, en sus ojos se notaba un pequeño rastro de emoción.

Ese hijo de puta las iba a pagar todas muy caras.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que un adulto joven, vestido con gabardina y sombrero negros que le cubrían casi por entero. Que lucía una larga melena rubia que le llegaba más allá de las rodillas y un cigarrillo que parecía interminable en su boca. Apareciera por la puerta haciendo que todos los presentes dejasen sus trabajos para mostrarle sus respetos.

Gin no era el jefe de La Organización, pero era tratado como tal porque era el mejor integrante de la misma y, se rumoreaba, era el favorito de ese "fantasma" que era su jefe... aparte de Vermouth, por supuesto.

— ¿De verdad has encontrado a esa lagartija escurridiza? —preguntó, casi exigió saber pasando de los demás— ¿Dónde se han metido esa sabandija y su novia?

— Esposa desde hace cuatro años al parecer —la mujer sonrió, sabiendo que los votos de tan singular pareja no hacían más que incrementar el delito del ex-miembro Miyano—. La familia japonesa-americana Miyano —apareció una gran imagen en 3D del matrimonio nombrado en el centro de la estancia— vive al oeste de Shinjuku. Por lo que se sabe la mujer, Elena Miyano, dejó su puesto en el FBI poco después de la boda. Pero eso no elimina nada, es posible que tontamente lo creyera así.

Gin iba a hablar cuando una voz femenina desde el umbral tomo la palabra.

— Tienen dos hijas —la bastante atractiva figura de Vermouth apareció, indirectamente quitándole el respeto a Gin. De larga melena rubia y estilizado traje del más puro negro en sus rasgos se notaba su inconfundible procedencia americana—. Akemi y Shiho Miyano, de dos años la mayor y pocos meses de vida la menor.

Reina del disfraz y famosa en La Organización por su profundo pasotismo, Vermouth se pavoneaba ante todos como si fuera la dueña del lugar. Cada vez que había que cumplir una misión ella iba a su bola. No le importaba enfadar a Gin porque él no podía hacerle daño. De los infinitos integrantes de La Organización por todo el mundo ella era la única que había visto al jefe, o "Esa Persona", que era así como lo llamaban. Se podría decir que la americana era la mano derecha de Esa Persona. Pero corrían rumores de que, en realidad, ella era su esposa. Algo que Gin sabía que no era cierto. Entre otras cosas porque él era su amante secreto. Y teniendo en cuenta lo que había aprendido de ella entre "visita" y "visita", lo más probable es que la propia Vermouth fuera Esa Persona y los tuviese engañados a todos.

Había que reconocer que la jodida, a pesar de ser rubia y tener un cuerpo de escándalo, era inteligente. _Imparable_.

Nadie se atrevió a sumarse a esa aparente conversación de tres, pero todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirarles directamente sin perder detalle.

Tan tranquilo de la vida, Gin tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo apagó de un pisotón. Nadie le recriminó, ni tan siquiera Vermouth aunque hubiera torcido el gesto. Las mujeres de la limpieza se encargarían de todas formas.

— Es una lástima que esas criaturas tengan que morir tan jóvenes —comentó como quien dice que va a llover por la noche. Con un poco de fastidio (por el trabajo de tener que matarlas), pero nada más. Pronto se olvidaría de ellas. ¿Qué son dos pulgas menos en el mundo de todas formas?

— Por eso precisamente no morirán.

La cara del hombre se contorsionó por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por supuesto creyendo que la joven mujer le estaba tomando el pelo.

— ¿Por qué?

Esta vez fue el turno de ella para sorprenderse, pero lo ocultó con una mueca socarrona.

— Porque Esa Persona así lo ha ordenado —silencio en toda la estancia que Vermouth disfrutó ampliamente. Tan bueno era su líder que ya sabía que habían encontrado al traidor—. Su padre fue un gran y valioso eslabón en la cadena antes de enamorarse de quien no debía. Es posible que sus pequeñas hayan heredado sus habilidades. De ser así no podemos cometer la tontería de matarlas sin motivo. Así que hasta nuevo aviso esas niñas son mías.

Gin no comentó ni rebatió nada, simplemente se sacó una caja de cigarrillos de la gabardina. Se encendió uno raspándolo contra la mesa de roble macizo que encontró más cerca (era su mejor indirecta de rebeldía) y se lo llevo a la boca en la espera de instrucciones en contra de los Miyano.

"Miss Universo" no hizo ni caso, se giró hacía la mujer que tenía pensado premiar por su trabajo.

— Pincha el teléfono, contacta con ellos y diles que... —el resto fue susurrado, los ojos de la científica brillaron con intensidad. Después su mirada descansó en todo el mundo restante.

— Cuando queráis seguid con lo que os concierne —el tono irónico hizo eco durante un tiempo—, a mi me importa una mierda que os maten por hacer mal el trabajo.

Sin esperar contestación (ni tan siquiera la recibió, ni una mirada, nada. En un momento parecían faltos de vida) dio media vuelta haciendole a Gin el gesto de que la siguiera.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? —una calada al cigarrillo.

— A secret makes a women, women —sonrisa sardónica acompañando su coletilla—. Y ahora, prepara ese 4869 tuyo —4869 era el número de matrícula del coche de Gin— y tus armas. Quiero estar en Shinjuku esta noche.

* * *

><p>Parecía imposible llegar tan lejos en poco tiempo. Pero Gin era experto en no respetar los límites de velocidad y no llevarse ningún piñazo. Mala hierba nunca muere.<p>

— ¿Comprendiste? —y antes de que Vermouth obtuviera una respuesta se respondió a si misma— Tranquilo, se que lo comprendiste.

La reina del disfraz estaba irreconocible. Su cuerpo de veintiún años había quedado oculto bajo unas holgadas ropas de vieja. Su melena rubia había perdido brillo y había sido atacada por varias canas, las cuales no se notaban que eran extensiones, y estaba recogido en un moño sujeto por alfileres y perlas que resaltaba que, aunque elegantes, eran falsas. Su cara era una colección de piel muerta y arrugas. Se tapaba con guantes y un grueso abrigo del frío de la madrugada. Nadie con juicio habría dicho que esa vieja era Vermouth.

Dejó a Gin solo en lo alto de aquel edificio con el arma cargada. Confiaba en él, no por nada era el mejor francotirador de La Orga.

Una vez en la entrada de la casa de enfrente, llamó al timbre como si nada, sabiendo que Gin ya tenía el arma preparada, probablemente apuntándola. Era tan jodidamente infantil, esperaba que cambiase.

Un hombre trajeado en sus treinta años y una mujer de cabello lacio caoba que lo tomaba del brazo salieron al porche. Él parecía un hombre regio de mucho porte y cabello corto negro. Ella también vestía elegante, pero, sin duda, llamaba más la atención que él. Ya que a pesar de ser madrugada lucía unas gruesas gafas de sol debido a años de costumbre.

Atsushi y Elena Miyano, sin duda.

— ¿Es usted la niñera que dijeron que nos enviarían? —preguntó Atsushi con voz varonil.

— Exactamente, jovencito —imitaba tan bien la voz de una vieja que quien no la hubiera visto en acción antes se quedaría con la boca abierta—. ¿Donde están los dos ángeles de los que me tengo que encargar?

— Durmiendo juntas en la habitación del fondo —informó Elena. Su acento dejaba notar el hecho de que era americana—. No creo que despierten pero si lo hacen bastara con cantarles.

— Ah, me encantan los niños cuando duermen. Son tan inocentes, como lienzos en blanco.

— Volveremos al rededor de las siete y media.

"No, no creo que Volvais" —pensó Vermouth.

— Esta entendido entonces.

Pero Elena le dijo:

— Esas niñas son mi vida, por favor. Cuídelas bien.

Hubo algo en la ex-agente del FBI que le indicaba que ella si sabía, o al menos sospechaba, lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Sentir de madre, tal vez?

— Vasta Elena, asustas a la mujer —la agarró del brazo, casi arrastrandola—. Disculpe a mi esposa, es que fue agente de la ley y es muy paranoica. Accidentes del pasado que la dejaron traumatizada, ya sabe.

Sí, Vermouth sabía, ella misma había creado esos traumas. La enorgullecía el hecho de que las "pequeñas pruebas" que hizo cuando adolescente novata hubieran calado tan hondo en una muy segura de si misma agente que aun le durasen a día de hoy.

— Oh, jovencita, las deja en buenas manos —falsa sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Se lo aseguro.

Y sin más se fueron, aunque Vermouth pudo notar las lágrimas cayendo por los ojos de la mujer.

Al igual que pudo notar en el interior de la casa los dos disparos con silenciador.

_BANG! BANG!_

_Dos disparos, dos cadáveres._

Como sombra abrió la puerta de la habitación. Akemi, una pequeña y linda niñita de corto cabello negro heredado de su padre. Dormía en una camita con barrotes, lo normal teniendo solo dos años. Vermouth acarició su cabecita. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, Akemi tuviera las capacidades suficientes como para limpiar el nombre de su padre.

Después se dirigió a la pequeña. Un bebé cubierto de mantas y finos mechones peli naranjas asomando. Era más que probable que con el paso del tiempo se convirtiera en el mismo cabello caoba de su madre.

Shiho.

Tan pequeña y aún así transmitía tanta fuerza. Parece que la pequeñaja no dormía tan plácidamente como lo hacía la primogénita, se tensaba, se retorcía. ¿Tendría un mal sueño? La cogió en brazos y fue pocos segundos después cuando se decidió a despertar.

Sus ojos. Oh, que ojos. Eran una mezcla de azul y verde, extraordinario. Hermosos. Fuertes. _Imparables._

Estaba despierta, bien despierta. Y sin embargo no lloraba.

— _Hola _—saludó Vermouth en un tono no muy cariñoso. En respuesta la pequeña Miyano extendió su manita hasta tocarle la cara, palpársela. Es como si supiera que no era de verdad.

"Es una niña interesante —pensó—. Parece que tengo dos grandes promesas conmigo"

Sin una sola palabra también cogió a Akemi en brazos con destreza felina sin llegar a despertarla y salió convertida en la misma sombra que fue cuando apareció.

Lo que dijo era cierto. Las hermanas Miyano le parecían lienzos en blanco... estaba deseando manchar ese lienzo con el color de la sangre.

* * *

><p><strong>Al final del capi tres aclaraciones:<strong>

**La frase de Gin "¿**Dónde se han metido esa sabandija y su novia?" **tiene doble sentido. Lo puse así por todas las veces en las que se refiere a Conan como el novio de Ai (si hasta el maldito de Gin los shippea :3)**

**NO he dicho que Vermouth sea la jefa de la Orga. En realidad no tengo ni idea de quien es. Lo mismo que vosotros.**

**Y os preguntaréis donde esta Vozka. Pues todavía no aparece XD**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi :3**


End file.
